Hiyori Sarugaki
| race = Soul | birthday = August 1''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED, page 204 | gender = Female | height = 133 cm (4'4½") | weight = 26 kg (57 lbs.) | affiliation = Visored, Unagiya | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami (Visored) | previous position = Lieutenant of the 12th Division Head Researcher of the S.R.D.I.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 8 | previous division = 12th Division | partner = None | previous partner = Kirio Hikifune, Kisuke Urahara | base of operations = Visored Warehouse, Karakura Town | relatives = N/A | education = Shin'ō AcademyBleach anime; Episode 208 | shikai = Kubikiri Orochi | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 22, Chapter 189 | anime debut = Episode 112 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Reiko Takagi | english voice = Mela Lee Laura Bailey (episodes 206+) Lara Cody (Bleach: The 3rd Phantom) | spanish voice = }} is the former lieutenant of the 12th Division under Captains Kirio Hikifune and Kisuke Urahara, and currently a Visored. Appearance Hiyori is a very short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in spiky pigtails with her bangs clipped together by three clips. She wears a white shirt and a red jogging suit, the latter with white lines running down from the shoulders and decorated with the first kanji of her name, as well as yellow flip flops. Hiyori carries her Zanpakutō over her back. On each cheek, under each of her eyes, she has three freckles.Bleach manga; Chapter 189, page 14 She has an overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth. This physical characteristic has caused both Ichigo and Shinji to call her "snaggletooth". She appears more haggard and not as sharp as she did during her days in Soul Society, with tired lines under her eyes. During her time in Soul Society, she wore a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant's armband on her left arm. During this time, her pigtails were fairly long and hung down, and she did not wear her hair clips.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 4 Personality Despite her small size, Hiyori is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies, her most common victim being Shinji Hirako, whom she frequently abuses, usually by smacking him with one of her sandals or kicking and punching him in the face. She has made it a reflex to use him as a human shield when necessary, and shows him an obvious lack of respect, a gesture which he seems to return. This behavior dates back to her time as a lieutenant, despite Shinji outranking her back then. She has highly aggressive tendencies, which often make her lash out at other people even under normal circumstances. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper and getting into fights. Having viewed her former captain Kirio Hikifune as a motherly figure, Hiyori was very hurt by her departure, and initially refused to accept Urahara as her replacement, even treating him with her trademark violence and disrespect, despite his attempts to be her friend. When Kirio Hikifune was in charge of her, Hiyori was very respectful to her old captain as a sign of respect and trust, but still smacked everyone else around. Hiyori seems to harbor a hatred of both Shinigami and Humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Hiyori never displays much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. During her time training, she never succeeded in making Ichigo call her "Hiyori-san" (Miss Hiyori), though she calls Ichigo and Shinji "dumbass" among other names. History Plot Arrancar arc Fake Karakura Town arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After taking an afternoon bath, Hiyori, coming across Lisa, yells at her, asking why no one is replying to her to let her in. When Lisa tells her Love is at the store, Hiyori asks why Lisa is not replying. Lisa, stating she does not have a key, says only Hachi has a key, and he went to a cafe due to being hot. Smelling Shinigami, Hiyori turns around to find a small hole opening next to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, pages 1-2 Later, she gets into an argument with Shinji over ordering something, before Shinji hangs up on her. Hachi then arrives with a package, and Hiyori remarks on its speed of delivery. Hiyori looks at the contents of the package and decides to go through with the task to fix the distortion between Soul Society and the Human World, dragging her fellow Visored into the task with her.Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 12-14 The next day, Hiyori arrives in Soul Society alongside Hachigen, Love, and Lisa, where she finds Urahara drawing a line in the ground with his cane. When Urahara informs her that Yoruichi has gone ahead, Hiyori points out how they agreed that they would all meet up here and demands to know if he believes that it does not matter if she and Ichigo die as long as they slow down the enemy, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Yūshirō Shihōin. When Urahara tells Yūshirō that Yoruichi leaving in advance was "for the Seireitei", Hiyori notes that she hates it when he says this.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 5-10 Later, Hiyori and the other Visored appear in Urahara's lab with a large container holding a mysterious substance gathered from the distortion points between the Soul Society and the Dangai. She briefly trades insults with Shinji before pouring the substance on the floor as part of Urahara's plan to transport them to the Soul King Palace. When Urahara tells the Visored to put on their Shihakushō in the medical room, Hiyori begins to protest, but Love hoists her over his shoulder and begins to walk away while admonishing her for trying to get out of this while Shinji, Kensei, and Rose are doing their best.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, pages 1-4 In the separate room, Hiyori sadly puts on a shihakushō in preparation for her trip to the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, page 9 Later on, in the laboratory, Hiyori arrives with the other Visored in shihakushō, as Hiyori complains to Urahara about finally wearing the shihakusho before demanding a sphere from him.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, page 14 Hiyori makes it to '''Wahrwelt with the other surviving Shinigami. Along with them, she promptly makes her way through the city but fails to notice when Lille Barro begins shooting the stragglers from a higher location.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 11 Later, Hiyori and Hachigen hide from a gigantic Gerard Valkyrie, with Hiyori noting that the others must have already been defeated. After Gerard smashes the building they are hiding in, Hiyori appears behind him and tells him to shut up about miracles before donning her Hollow mask and firing a Cero. When Gerard brushes off the Cero and claims that it will take more than that to defeat him, Hiyori notes that no one said the Cero was meant to kill him as Hachigen, Love Aikawa, and Lisa Yadōmaru attack Gerard from behind, only for Gerard to easily withstand their attacks before sending all four of them flying into nearby buildings.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, pages 9-15 Hiyori returns to the Human World sometime after the war. Ten years later, she chases Ichigo and Orihime's son Kazui Kurosaki out of her home after the child sneaked into it. She attempts to catch him, but he escapes, and she comments that he runs like the wind.Bleach manga; Chapter 686, page 1 Powers & Abilities Hakuda Expert: Hiyori is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter, who commonly use various kicks in combination with her Zanpakutō to take out opponents. She effortlessly overwhelmed a dangerous inmate from the Maggot's Nest who had taken her hostage.Bleach anime; Episodes 207-208''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 7 * Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 152: Hiyori performs multiple foot stomps on an opponent's face. The technique is powerful enough to send Ichigo flying and completely shatter his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, pages 11-12 * Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 155: Hiyori smacks her opponent with her sandal. This technique, while simple, possesses enough force to send Shinji Hirako flying through a nearby wall and Hachi's barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 16 Expert Swordsman: Hiyori's skills in swordsmanship are considerable, having spent time as a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Her fighting style is aggressive and unpredictable, as she channels a lot of her attitude and anger into her attacks. She has fought off numerous Menos Grande, held her own against an experienced fighter like Ichigo Kurosaki, and held her own against the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel (while fighting alongside Lisa Yadōmaru and Tōshirō Hitsugaya).Bleach manga; Chapter 216, pages 1-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 375, pages 19-20 * : Hiyori comes down with her sword upon an opponent. She used this technique to cleanly cut down through the head and mask of a Gillian with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 6 Enhanced Strength: She has brutally beaten up Shinji and Ichigo using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 7 Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable, and she regularly uses it to supplement her fighting skill, surprising those she attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, pages 8-9 While training Ichigo, she uses what appeared to be Shunpo.Bleach anime; Episode 126; Only portrayed in the anime. High Spiritual Power: Hiyori possesses lieutenant-level Reiryoku. Being a Visored, Hiyori possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her spiritual energy is pink.Bleach anime; Episode 122 With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Zanpakutō : Hiyori's Zanpakutō is a standard katana, though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small hearts. During her days as a lieutenant, she would wear it by her belt, but as a Visored, she normally carries her sword over her right shoulder on her back. In the anime, during her days as a lieutenant, Hiyori also carried her Zanpakutō on her back. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Hiyori's katana becomes a large cleaver with a serrated saw-like blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 16-17 :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Skeletal in appearance, her Hollow mask sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows. Upon donning her Hollow mask, the sclera of her eyes turn black, though her irises remain brown.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, pages 24-25 She took the longest to defeat her inner Hollow out of all the current Visored (excluding Ichigo, who took about the same amount of time) at 69 minutes and 2 seconds.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 4 When angered or provoked in some way, the mask's power increases due to her emotions ruling her. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Hiyori's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*'Cero': Hiyori can fire a red Cero from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. The powerful blast is sustainable, and can be used as a sweeping beam which can take out more than one target in one pass.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 6-7 Hiyori can also create a Cero in both hands while forming one in front of her mouth before firing them simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 658, page 11 Weakness Hollowfication Time Limit: Hiyori can only maintain her Hollow mask for 5 minutes at a time. Appearances in Other Media *In The 3rd Phantom, Hiyori can use her Visored mask, use several Kidō, like Haien and Kurohitsugi, and can heal one of her allies which is quite powerful in the game.Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *In Heat the Soul 7, she uses Kubikiri Orochi's Shikai as one of her attacks while wearing her Hollow mask.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 *In Dark Souls, she appears as a Spirit Card, but is not playable in the game.Bleach video game; Bleach: Dark Souls *Hiyori features in the first volume of Bleach "B" Station's third season. *BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers features her performing "Tabidatsu Kimi e" alongside Lisa Yadōmaru and Mashiro Kuna. Censorship *In the manga, when Hiyori hits Shinji with her sandal while battling Ichigo, blood is shown coming from Shinji's face.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 13 In the anime however, no blood is shown.Bleach anime; Episode 122 *In the anime, during Hiyori's battle with Ichigo, when she slashes him, she draws less blood from him''Bleach'' anime; Episode 123 compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 11-12 *In the manga, when Hiyori moves to attack Aizen, she is bifurcated by Gin Ichimaru's Shinsō, and Shinji catches the top half of her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 12-14 In the anime, when Hiyori moves to attack Aizen, she is stabbed through the abdomen from behind by Gin's Shinsō, and Shinji, catching her whole body, deals with a significantly less wounded Hiyori.Bleach anime; Episode 285 Quotes * (To Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue) "A princess and a tiger, huh? Such excessive names! Our names mean 'monkey' and 'lewd!' I'm so jealous!"Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 2 * (To Shinji Hirako) "I really, really hate humans. I really hate Shinigami too."Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 5 * (To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "I don't want to be helping you out Shinigami!! But this isn't the time for that!!" ''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 367, page 9 * (To Shinji Hirako) "I'm...sorry...Shinji......I...was impatient..."Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 15 References Titles Navigation de:Hiyori Sarugaki es:Hiyori Sarugaki fr:Hiyori Sarugaki pl:Hiyori Sarugaki ru:Хиори Саругаки Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Visored Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Expert Swordsmen